


Когда они возвращаются

by Rishima_Kapur



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishima_Kapur/pseuds/Rishima_Kapur
Summary: Лейтенант Андерсон расследует очередное дело и очень жалеет о том, что с ним нет Коннора. Впрочем, андроид всегда готов протянуть руку помощи бывшему напарнику.





	Когда они возвращаются

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением от этого арта: http://anto-exe.tumblr.com/post/175094617435/dreamcatcher

— …и тогда Лукас напал на него, понимаете? Напал на моего мужа!

Миссис Хофмайер шумно высморкалась в скомканную бумажную салфетку и Хэнк, вздохнув, пододвинул ей целую коробку.

— Так вы говорите, Лукас не проявлял никаких признаков девиантности до этого случая? — спросил он, постукивая ручкой по блокноту. Несмотря на то, что в арсенале каждого детектива имелось минимум пять устройств, которые позволяли быстро и четко фиксировать показания, Хэнк подстраховывался «дедовскими методами» и все еще записывал самое важное в блокнотик.

— Нет! Ну, то есть… После революции я, конечно, спросила Лукаса, не хочет ли он покинуть нас с Питером и отправиться в Иерихон. Но он отказался! А вчера вдруг ни с того ни с сего заявил, что уходит! Питер просто взбесился! Кричал, что никто ему не возместит потраченных на Лукаса денег.

Хэнк, который все это уже слышал, понимающе кивнул.

— Мы ведь любили его, понимаете? То есть… Питер, конечно, ничего такого не говорил, но Лукас был для меня… для нас как бы членом семьи. А потом он вдруг начал вести себя так, будто мы чужие! Будто мы держим его взаперти!

— А почему вы до этого не сдали Лукаса властям для утилизации?

Миссис Хофмайер смолкла и отвела взгляд.

— Питер сложный человек… и немножечко бунтарь, наверное. Он выложил за Лукаса кучу денег и не хотел, чтобы они пропали. Конечно, мы бы получили частичную компенсацию рано или поздно…

Хэнк наклонился вперед, словно почуявшая след гончая.

— Что Питер сделал с Лукасом, когда полицейские обходили все дома в поисках андроидов?

— Он запер Лукаса в подвале, как всегда, — выпалила миссис Хофмайер и запнулась. Хэнк еще раз окинул ее оценивающим взглядом. Перед ним сидела болезненного вида женщина с выжженными краской волосами и полными губами — явно творение пластического хирурга. Ее веки покраснели, как будто она много плакала, толстый слой тонального крема около глаз, казалось, скрывал что-то, а под массивными золотыми браслетами, обвившими запястья ее тонких рук, можно было разглядеть синяки.

— Миссис Хофмайер. Мне нужно, чтобы вы были со мной максимально честны. Поверьте, я здесь для того, чтобы помочь вам, — Хэнк наклонился к ней через стол, надеясь, что последствия вчерашней попойки уже выветрились. — Вы сказали «как всегда». Как часто Питер запирал Лукаса в подвале?

Миссис Хофмайер уткнулась взглядом в свои сцепленные пальцы и молчала. Лейтенант Андерсон тяжело откинулся на спинку стула. Дама явно симпатизировала андроидам, Хэнк давно бы ее расколол, если бы с ним был Коннор.

Если бы только Коннор…

Так, стоп. Эта опасная мысль неизменно вернула бы Хэнка в дебри уныния и самокопания.

— Поверьте, это важно. Мы балансируем на грани гражданской войны, и любое такое происшествие может послужить искрой, из-за которой все сгорит к чертям собачьим. Поэтому мне очень важно знать всю правду. Помогите мне, миссис Хофмайер.

Какое-то время она продолжала сидеть молча. Затем наконец подняла на Хэнка изможденный взгляд.

— Питер запирал Лукаса в подвале каждый раз, как ему что-то не нравилось, или когда Лукас плохо справлялся со своими обязанностями. Он приказывал ему не двигаться с места и оставлял так на несколько часов, а то и дней.

Блядь. Вот оно.

— Миссис Хофмайер, откуда у вас синяки на руках?

Она молчала.

— Это сделал Лукас?

Она вскинулась и уставилась на Хэнка возмущенным взглядом.

— Что? Нет! Лукас бы никогда…

— Это сделал Питер?

Миссис Хофмайер снова опустила глаза.

— Да… — тихо, едва различимо произнесла она.

Хэнк пожевал губу, думая, стоит ли давить дальше или, может, оставить бедную женщину в покое.

— Питер когда-нибудь запирал вас в подвале? — решился он.

Миссис Хофмайер ничего не сказала. Она продолжала сидеть за столом, ссутулившись, словно пытаясь уменьшиться в размерах, и просто глядела перед собой.

Остальное Хэнк мог додумать и сам, притом с высокой долей точности. Муж-тиран, поколачивающий жену и обожающий применять «воспитательные меры» за неподчинение. Милый покладистый андроид, вспыхнувшие у несчастной забитой женщины чувства, оставленные без ответа. Проснувшаяся в конце концов девиантность и побег.

Господи, в каком же ёбнутом мире им приходилось жить.

— Я больше не буду вас задерживать, — вздохнул Хэнк. — Подпишите протокол допроса — и вы свободны.

— А что будет… с Лукасом?

Хэнк еле слышно хмыкнул.

— Если он пошел в Иерихон, мы его найдем. Новые правила обязывают нас докладывать обо всех таких случаях Специальному комитету по вопросам андроидов и Маркусу, так что, поверьте, вместе мы разберемся во всем этом… — Хэнк сдержал слово «дерьме», на него и так слишком часто жаловались,— …беспорядке. Но я вот что хотел вам сказать…

Она подняла на него слезящиеся глаза и Хэнк неловко прокашлялся. В таких ситуациях он чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным.

— Если мы найдем Лукаса, то сможем извлечь его память. И это даст вам достаточно оснований и доказательств для того, чтобы подать на мужа в суд. Если вы, конечно, хотите прекратить… все это.

На этот раз миссис Хофмайер не опустила голову. Она смотрела Хэнку прямо в глаза, и в ее взгляде мелькнуло что-то такое, что старому полицейскому чрезвычайно понравилось: решимость.

— Скажите, — спросила она вдруг, когда Хэнк провожал ее до выхода из участка, — если я улажу проблемы с мужем… Лукас вернется? Они вообще возвращаются?

Хэнк помолчал, а затем задумчиво произнес:

— Хотел бы я и сам это знать, миссис Хофмайер.

*

Хэнк не видел своего андроида целых три недели.

Точнее, Коннора. Он не видел Коннора. С каких вообще пор он начал думать о настырном пацане, доводившем его до белого каления, как о своем собственном?

Но каждый гребанный раз, когда ему отдавали дело, в котором фигурировал очередной девиант, Хэнк вспоминал о Конноре.

Удивительная штука, жизнь — никогда не знаешь, какой стороной она к тебе повернется. Еще вчера личное дело Хэнка пухло от дисциплинарных взысканий, его отстранили от службы и вот-вот должны были отобрать значок и табельное. А сегодня, глядите-ка, Хэнк вдруг снова стал востребованным. Какая-то шишка наверху вдруг вспомнила о его существовании и решила, что, дескать, старый алкаш лейтенант Андерсон приобрел бесценный опыт во время работы с моделью RK800, ставшей впоследствии девиантом, и потому именно он способен максимально эффективно распутывать дела с участием взбесившихся андроидов.

Так и получилось, что Хэнка завалили всякой мелкой бытовухой, в то время как ФБР, по слухам, занималось делами покрупнее и вопросом андроидов в целом.

И Хэнк, возможно, даже получал бы от этого выкрутаса судьбы удовольствие. Если бы Коннор был с ним.

Просто Коннор тоже стал… востребованным. Когда они три недели назад встречались у любимой закусочной Хэнка, Коннор, чуть ли не захлебываясь от возбуждения, рассказывал Хэнку о том, что Маркус сделал его своим ближайшим и самым доверенным советником.

— У нас столько дел, лейтенант, вы себе не представляете! — говорил он. — Сейчас мы ведем переговоры о наделении андроидов гражданскими правами. Если все пройдет успешно, будем участвовать в разработке закона «Об искусственно созданных формах жизни», который, возможно, станет основой для соответствующего международного акта. Параллельно мы организовали свое бюро расследований и занимаемся разрешением конфликтов между андроидами и людьми. Еще на базе материалов из «Киберлайф» мы создали единый реестр…

Хэнк слушал и удивлялся, как много эти создания, которых еще неделю назад все считали обычной бытовой техникой, успели за такое короткое время.

— В общем, дел будет по горло. Боюсь, — Коннор склонил голову набок, — мне придется временно оставить службу в Полицейском департаменте Детройта.

Хэнку казалось, что он давно был готов к такому развитию событий, и более того, с нетерпением ждал момента, когда от назойливого напарника можно будет избавиться.

Но все вышло совсем не так. Только когда Коннор перестал быть постоянной переменной в его жизни, Хэнк вдруг понял, насколько прикипел к андроиду душой. Участок словно опустел без него. Больше никто не вламывался в дом Хэнка посреди ночи и не требовал внимания. Никто не выговаривал Хэнку за его образ жизни и пищевые привычки. Никто не смотрел на него теплым взглядом и не говорил: «Я беспокоюсь за вас, лейтенант».

Черт!

Хэнк уперся локтями в колени и вцепился в волосы. По телеку шел матч с его любимой командой «Детройт», а он вот уже двадцать минут пялился в экран невидящим взглядом и не мог сосредоточиться. Ему хотелось… куда-то бежать. Что-то делать. Быть полезным, черт побери, и Хэнк даже припомнить не мог, когда с ним такое последний раз случалось. Еще до аварии, это точно.

Выпивка тоже не помогала. Весь вечер Хэнк как-то лениво, по привычке тянул из стакана виски, но у него больше не было цели.

В момент, когда Хэнк вдруг обнаружил, что пытается подключиться к базе данных ФБР через телефон, чтобы просмотреть детали очередного дела, он понял: нужно что-то решать.

Он позвонит Коннору. Позвонит и пригласит встретиться, как адекватный цивилизованный человек. Он имеет право скучать по своему напарнику.

Но перед этим ему нужно прибраться в доме. Не потому, что это порадует Коннора, совсем нет. Просто лейтенант и сам понимал, что немного запустил свои дела.

Звонок в дверь раздался как раз тогда, когда Хэнк, надев желтые резиновые перчатки, по локоть нырнул в мыльную воду и отдраивал накопившиеся за две недели запасы грязной посуды. Он бы и не услышал настойчивого жужжания дверного звонка, если бы сидевший рядом Сумо не начал подвывать.

Хэнк вышел в прихожую, вытер перчатки о футболку, чтобы с них не капала вода, распахнул дверь — и остолбенел.

На крыльце его дома стояли Коннор и Хлоя.

*

— Лейтенант! — радостно улыбнулся ему Коннор. — Простите, я должен был позвонить вам и предупредить о визите. Но Хлоя очень хотела познакомиться, так что приехать сюда было спонтанным решением.

— О… Ну что ты… Я рад тебя видеть… Вас обоих, — Хэнк нервно стянул перчатки и вспомнил, что стоит перед гостями в старых семейках. — Я на секундочку. А вы проходите и… чувствуйте себя как дома.

— Что с ним такое? — услышал он заговорщический шепот Хлои, когда свернул в коридор и направился в сторону спальни.

— Просто лейтенант смущается в присутствии красивых девушек, — ответил Коннор ей в тон, и Хэнк хмыкнул. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы тот разговаривал таким голосом. Видимо, в Иерихоне Коннор научился новым трюкам.

Когда Хэнк переоделся и вернулся в гостиную приличным человеком, Хлоя возилась на полу с радостно повизгивающим Сумо, а Коннор стоял у проигрывателя и перебирал пластинки. Только сейчас Хэнк обратил внимание, что Коннор не был одет в свою привычную форму, а сменил ее на черную хэнли и слаксы. Хэнк невольно залюбовался зрелищем: Коннор больше не стоял с идеально ровной спиной, будто вместо позвоночника у него был несгибающийся стержень. Он чуть ссутулился, вертел головой, разглядывая обложку пластинки, и вообще выглядел на удивление расслабленным и домашним.

Хэнк прокашлялся, жестом пригласил гостей на кухню.

Когда они уселись за стол, Хэнк нервно огляделся и понял, что находится в каком-то сюрреалистическом сне: в мойке вздымались клубы пены, на столешнице валялись коробки из-под пиццы, на полу был рассыпан собачий корм, а в углах под потолком скопилась паутина. И посреди всего этого упадничества восседали двое идеальных, прекрасных, с иголочки одетых андроидов и старый пропитой алкаш, которому не мешало бы побриться и вымыть голову. Ну прям идиллия.

— Чем обязан? — спросил Хэнк и голос прозвучал резче, чем он рассчитывал.

Улыбка Коннора, который с момента появления Хэнка в гостиной смотрел на него так, будто у того во лбу загорелась звезда, чуть поувяла.

— Лейтенант, вы помните Хлою? Мы виделись в доме Камски.

— Конечно, разве я мог… э-э-э… забыть, — неловко ответил Хэнк и кривовато улыбнулся девушке. Та, впрочем, не смутилась. — Вы проводили нас к нему, а потом он… Эм-м-м… В общем, я отлично помню.

— О, — губы Коннора приняли форму почти идеального круга. — Нет, нет, лейтенант. Это не та Хлоя. Когда мы с вами разговаривали с Камски, она плавала в бассейне вместе со своей подругой.

— Ох. Прошу прощения, Хлоя, просто вы… просто вы… — Хэнк покраснел как маков цвет. Ну не мог же он в самом деле произнести вслух фразу: «Вы все на одно лицо». — Вы очень похожи…

Ну все, Хэнк. Пять за гостеприимство.

Но Хлоя лишь рассмеялась и нежно взяла за руку нахмурившегося было Коннора.

— Все в порядке, лейтенант. Даже мои друзья из Иерихона нас иногда путают.

Она мягко улыбнулась Хэнку, и тот почувствовал, как беспокойство отступает. Было в этой девушке что-то завораживающее, даже гипнотизирующее. 

— Я очень хотела познакомиться с вами и лично вас поблагодарить. Я ведь помню тот день и то, что вы сделали для другой Хлои. Вы остановили Коннора…

— Что? Хлоя, я бы никогда в жизни… — вскинулся было Коннор, но она похлопала его по руке — и он мигом затих.

— Нет, милый, я ведь и так вижу, как лейтенант Андерсон на тебя влияет. Если б не он, тебя бы, возможно, сейчас не было с нами.

У Хэнка в носу защипало. То ли из-за того, как тесно Хлоя прижималась к Коннору, то ли из-за прозвучавшего как удар хлыста слова «милый», то ли из-за того, что он прекрасно понимал, о чем она говорит.

Он ведь отлично помнил их с Коннором знакомство. Как мелкий засранец выплеснул его виски, как нахамил ему в участке. А потом вдруг извинился, поинтересовался личными делами. Хэнк и опомниться не успел, как андроид начал искать его одобрения, набиваться в друзья и спрашивать совета.

Только в одном Хлоя ошиблась: дело было не в Хэнке. Дело было в самом Конноре.

— Ну и к тому же, Коннор болтает о вас без умолку, у всех наших уши так и вянут, — вдруг добавила Хлоя, звонко рассмеявшись. — «Хэнк то, Хэнк сё», вы себе даже не представляете!

Коннор натянуто улыбнулся, хоть Хэнку и показалось, будто он сжал руку Хлои сильнее.

— Ну, я рад, что ты не забываешь своего старого бесполезного напарника, — ухмыльнулся Хэнк.

— Я ведь говорил, что очень ценю вас как коллегу, лейтенант Андерсон. Я не отказываюсь от своих слов.

Хэнк смерил его долгим оценивающим взглядом и кивнул.

Несколько бесконечных секунд все трое молчали.

— Вы хорошо выглядите, — вдруг сказал Коннор. — Стали меньше пить?

Хэнк отвел взгляд и посмотрел в сторону мусорного ведра, вокруг которого впервые за долгое время не наблюдалось скопления пустых бутылок из-под пива.

— Ну, знаешь. Решил, что пора прислушаться к совету друзей, — произнес он, сделав акцент на последнем слове. Он перевел взгляд на Коннора — тот опять сиял, как начищенный пятак.

— Я рад, — сказал андроид и снова улыбнулся Хэнку так, что у того защемило сердце. За время отсутствия Коннор явно поднаторел в умении улыбаться: научился делать это настолько искренне и по-людски, что не будь на виске диода, Хэнк ни за что не отличил бы его от человека.

Опять повисла неловкая тишина. Что ж, андроидам явно еще нужно было поработать над навыками вести светскую беседу, а вот Андерсону это никогда не удавалось и он давно забил, считая себя безнадежным случаем.

— Как дела на работе? Детектив Рид не сильно достает? — предпринял отчаянную попытку Коннор.

О, работа. О ней Хэнк мог трепаться бесконечно.

— Хм… — он встал и подошел к холодильнику. — Хорошо, что ты спросил.

Хэнк налил себе ледяного апельсинового сока и вернулся к столу. От него не укрылось, с каким восторгом Коннор уставился на желтую жидкость в стакане — он выглядел так, будто Рождество наступило раньше времени.

— Был сегодня интересный случай. Андроид напал на семейную пару и скрылся. В Иерихоне, случаем, не объявлялся некий Лукас?

Хэнк заметил, какими встревоженными взглядами обменялись Коннор с Хлоей.

— Что случилось? — тут же посерьезнел он.

— Вы о Лукасе, который жил в семье Хофмайеров? — осторожно уточнил Коннор.

— Да, черт возьми, я говорю именно о нем. Выкладывайте.

Коннор снова бросил нервный взгляд на Хлою, и Хэнк голову бы дал на отсечение, что в этот момент подлецы безмолвно переговаривались.

— Сегодня около четырех часов вечера наш патруль принес андроида. Ребята нашли его на улице в двух кварталах от лагеря, — медленно начал Коннор.

— В каком смысле «принес»?

— В таком, — вдруг резко встряла Хлоя, — что он был изранен до полусмерти и система балансировала на грани шат-дауна!

Хэнк перевел на девушку удивленный взгляд. С ней случилась странная метаморфоза: глаза горели, губы чуть подрагивали, а маленькие изящные ладони сжались в кулачки.

Такая могла бы и убить кого-то. Например, неосторожного старого мудака, который бы не проявил должной деликатности в вопросах, касающихся свободы и жизни андроидов.

— Продолжайте, — сказал Хэнк, стараясь, чтобы его слова звучали как можно мягче. Уголки губ Коннора дрогнули, он сделал рваное движение рукой, будто пытался дотянуться до лейтенанта Андерсона через стол, но вовремя опомнился.

— Он потерял много тириума, а компонент #2104y вообще не подлежал восстановлению. Но, к счастью, у нас было достаточно запасов и деталей, чтобы спасти его.

— Он рассказал вам что-нибудь?

— Нет, он был в состоянии эмоционального потрясения, с ним не удалось толком поговорить. Но зато мы смогли прочитать его память.

Хэнк весь подобрался, но не давил, ждал, когда Коннор сам расскажет. У них с Хлоей, очевидно, опять происходил безмолвный разговор.

Наконец, Коннор дернулся, высвобождая руку из хватки Хлои.

— Это же лейтенант Андресон, — тихо проговорил он, глядя ей прямо в глаза. — Я полностью ему доверяю.

Он поднялся со своего места и обратился к Хэнку:

— Следуйте за мной.

Коннор подвел Хэнка к телевизору и положил руку на заднюю панель. Следом подошла Хлоя, вид у нее был откровенно недовольный, но помешать Коннору она не пыталась.

— Вы готовы? Должен предупредить, что это не будет похоже на обычное видео. Картинка может исчезать, исходить помехами. Звук иногда может пропадать, и вообще…

— Я не настолько древний, как ты думаешь, — проворчал Хэнк. — Воспоминания андроидов фигурировали в качестве улик и в других делах. Включай давай!

Коннор наградил его мягкой улыбкой, затем повернулся к экрану — и взгляд его потемнел. Экран зашипел, в динамиках что-то пробасило, но через секунду картинка и звук выровнялись. По крайней мере настолько, насколько это было возможно для визуализированных воспоминаний.

Оторвав зачарованный взгляд от глаз Коннора, светящихся приглушенным бирюзовым сиянием, Хэнк посмотрел на экран, где уже начал рваными дрожащими кусками транслироваться видео-файл.

В кадре появилось встревоженное мужское лицо, Хэнк узнал в нем Питера Хофмайера — скорая помощь увезла его до приезда лейтенанта Андерсона на место преступления, но он видел его на фотографиях, висящих на стенах в доме.

— Питер, — проговорил приятный мужской голос за кадром. — Питер… Бежим вместе со мной. Пока она не вернулась.

*

— Блядь! Блядь!

Хэнк несколько раз ударил по приборной панели старенького бьюика, но затем взял себя в руки и решительно повернул ключ в замке зажигания.

— Прости, Хлоя.

— Ничего, лейтенант Андерсон, — хихикнула девушка с заднего сидения. — Я у Элайджи и не такое слышала.

Коннор, сидящий на пассажирском месте протер окно рукавом и задумчиво выглянул во двор.

— Лейтенант, вы уверены, что нам не стоит сначала поехать в больницу? Проверить, как там Питер Хофмайер?

— Я позвонил ребятам, пока собирался, — проворчал Хэнк, выруливая с подъездной дорожки. — Может, этой сучке и удалось обвести меня вокруг пальца, но мы, слава богу, не в фильме Тарантино живем. К Питеру приставили охрану, ребята никого не пропустят. Впрочем, он и так в очень тяжелом состоянии, дай бог, чтобы выкарабкался.

— Вы не виноваты лейтенант, — сказал Коннор, чуть наклонившись вперед и пытаясь заглянуть Хэнку в глаза. — Психопаты бывают очень искусными лжецами. Думаю, если бы я был там, то не смог бы зафиксировать никаких существенных изменений в пульсе подозреваемой.

Коннор лукавил, конечно, но Хэнку все равно стало немножко легче от искренней попытки приободрить его, особенно предпринятой андроидом, который месяц назад ставил важность задачи во главу угла.

И все же, он прекрасно осознавал, насколько грубую ошибку совершил. Хэнку хотелось оправдаться, сказать, что если бы люди так массово не бежали из Детройта, ему бы удалось допросить соседей Хофмайеров и узнать правду о природе взаимоотношений супругов. Но приличные кварталы опустели первыми, и Хофмайеры были единственными, кто не поддался панике и остался жить в том соседстве, так что взять свидетельские показания было не у кого.

Правда на самом деле заключалась в том, что Хэнк последнее время был очень рассеян.

— Думаете, она все еще на месте преступления?

Хэнк уверенно кивнул.

— Наши как раз там сворачиваются. Я связался с офицерами, которые опечатывают дом. Миссис Хофмайер сейчас собирает вещи на втором этаже. Ребята присмотрят за ней до нашего приезда.

До нужного места они домчали без всяких проблем, хоть Детройт никогда не бывал по-настоящему пуст по ночам. Чего нельзя было сказать о квартале, где жили Хофмайеры: ряды домов с черными окнами являли собой истинно постапокалиптическую картину. Даже не верилось, что еще недавно в этом соседстве кипела жизнь. Оно казалось мертвым.

Хэнк быстро припарковался на тротуаре у дома, выскочил из машины.

— Вы двое сидите здесь! — строго приказал он, глядя сначала на Хлою, а потом на Коннора.

Хэнк вбежал вверх по ступенькам, прошел через входную дверь — и угодил в сердце скандала.

— Я требую, чтобы вы меня выпустили! — визжала миссис Хофмайер, сжимая в руке небольшой чемодан. Наметанным глазом Хэнк определил, что вещей в нем было недостаточно, чтобы перекантоваться у родственников пару недель. Небось, уже взяла билеты до Кипра и планировала купить все необходимое на месте.

Карман на ее куртке подозрительно оттопыривался.

— Послушайте меня! — эксперт-криминалист поднял руки в успокаивающем жесте и разговаривал с ней как с диким животным. — Лейтенант Андерсон прибудет с минуты на минуту, у него для вас есть важная информация… А, вот и он.

При виде облегчения, отразившегося на лице молодого эксперта, Хэнк еле сдержал улыбку. Парнишка, небось, никогда не попадал в подобную ситуацию. В конце концов, люди его профессии обычно общались с фигурантами дела только в суде.

Хэнк медленно приблизился.

— Миссис Хофмайер, мне всего лишь нужно задать вам несколько уточняющих вопросов, — миролюбиво произнес он, но то ли его что-то выдало, то ли миссис Хофмайер обладала очень развитой интуицией — так или иначе, она выхватила пистолет и направила его на Хэнка.

— Не подходите! — истерично вскрикнула она.

— Я бы на вашем месте не стал совершать опрометчивых поступков, миссис Хофмайер. Этот дом буквально набит копами, — строго произнес Хэнк.

— Патронов хватит на всех! — огрызнулась та и, отпустив чемодан, дрожащей рукой подхватила пистолет под рукоять. — Бросьте оружие! Я знаю, оно у вас есть! Быстро!

— Хорошо, — четко проговорил Хэнк и отвел полы куртки, стараясь не делать резких движений. — Сейчас я медленно возьму пистолет и брошу его на пол. Все будет хорошо. Я дам вам уйти — и никто не пострадает.

— Лейтенант… — начал было криминалист, но Хэнк смерил его таким выразительным взглядом, что тот мгновенно заткнулся. Хэнк медленно отстегнул пистолет и отбросил его в сторону.

— Вот так. Все хорошо, миссис Хофмайер. Я сделал так, как вы сказали. Я прекрасно понимаю, что вы жертва ситуации и не хотите причинить вред никому из офицеров полиции. Уходите — и никто не пострадает.

Миссис Хофмайер смерила его недоверчивым взглядом, но все же обогнула по широкой дуге и выскочила в ту же дверь, через которую минутой раньше вошел лейтенант Андерсон.

— Коннор, — громко произнес Хэнк, прекрасно зная, что любопытный засранец все это время слушал, что происходило в доме.

Снаружи донесся грохот и глухой звук удара. Подхватив с пола пистолет, Хэнк выскочил на улицу.

Задняя дверь его бьюика была открыта нараспашку. Хлоя высунулась по пояс из салона и с интересом рассматривала неподвижно лежащую рядом с машиной миссис Хофмайер.

Когда Хэнк приблизился, Хлоя подняла на него восторженный взгляд.

— Лейтенант Андерсон, — с придыханием сказала она, — какая у вас интересная работа!

*

Коннор, сидя на корточках около посудомоечной машины, провел по плитке пальцем и тут же сунул его в рот. Хэнк закатил глаза — за последние полчаса его бывший напарник проделал этот прием минимум раз двадцать. С тем же успехом мог бы просто вылизать весь дом, чего уж там.

— Ну что? Чем порадуешь?

— Здесь везде следы тириума разной степени давности, — тихо проговорил Коннор, выпрямляясь во весь рост. — Идемте, нужно проследить, чтобы Хлоя сюда случайно не зашла. Это похоже на настоящую бойню, лейтенант.

Хэнк еще раз внимательно оглядел кухню, но его человеческому глазу она по-прежнему казалась девственно чистой. Миссис Хофмайер серьезно потрудилась, чтобы все здесь отмыть.

— Черт, — ругнулся Хэнк, возвращаясь с Коннором в гостиную. — Результаты проб с поверхностей должны были прийти только завтра. К тому времени, как я сложил бы этот пазл, дамочка уже нежилась бы где-нибудь на берегу Средиземного моря.

Он мельком взглянул на Коннора. Тот задумчиво наблюдал за смущенным экспертом-криминалистом, демонстрирующим Хлое содержимое своего рабочего чемоданчика.

— Спасибо, — вдруг сказал Хэнк, и Коннор удивленно уставился на него. — За то, что помог нам собрать образцы. За то, что провел тесты. За то, что вообще решил сегодня заглянуть. Если бы не вы с Хлоей…

Коннор закусил губу. Жест был настолько человечным, что у Хэнка ёкнуло в груди.

— Должен вам признаться, лейтенант Андерсон… Когда мы увидели воспоминания Лукаса, некоторые андроиды снова начали твердить о подлости людей и о том, что мы не должны с ними ни о чем договариваться. Но я сразу вспомнил вас. Мне не со многими людьми довелось работать, сами знаете. Но я уверен, что вы один из лучших.

Коннор отвел взгляд и снова посмотрел на Хлою.

— Так что мне просто очень захотелось вас увидеть. А Хлою я взял с собой так… для прикрытия.

У старого прожженного жизнью лейтенанта Андерсона снова предательски закололо в носу. Он кашлянул, пытаясь скрыть смущение и отогнать нахлынувшие эмоции.

— Вы с Хлоей очень красиво смотритесь вместе, — брякнул он.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Коннор, чуть нахмурившись, и, помолчав, добавил: — И еще, лейтенант, я хотел, чтобы вы знали одну вещь. Что бы вы ни думали и ни говорили, Хлоя была права. Я очень многим вам обязан.

Он решительно взглянул Хэнку в глаза.

— Так что если вам когда-нибудь что-нибудь понадобится… Если вы чего-то от меня _хотите_ , — с нажимом произнес он, — вам стоит только попросить.

Блядь.

_Останься со мной._

Хэнк кашлянул.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты занимался тем, что нравится, и был с теми, кто тебе нравится. Это все, что ты можешь для меня сделать, Коннор, — улыбнулся он.

Коннор ничего не сказал, просто положил руку Хэнку на плечо и несильно сжал.

— Ох, лейтенант Андерсон! — воскликнула подбежавшая к ним Хлоя. — А вы знали, что раньше отпечатки пальцев снимали при помощи порошка? Это так в стиле ретро!

«Как и я сам,» — подумал Хэнк, внезапно почувствовав себя старым и дряхлым дураком.

— Думаю, нам с Хлоей пора возвращаться в Иерихон, — Коннор посмотрел на часы, стоящие рядом с камином. Он мог этого и не делать, конечно, любой андроид всегда точно знал, который час, а в случае несостыковок просто подключался к сети и синхронизировался со шкалой всемирного времени. Но Хэнк не мог не заметить, что Коннор очень сильно изменился с момента их последней встречи: оброс жестами и привычками, будто намеренно подчеркивающими человечность.

— А я должен отвезти нашу подозреваемую в участок, — вздохнул Хэнк, выходя с Хлоей и Коннором на улицу. — Впереди меня ждет долгая ночь. Бумажной волокиты не оберешься. Но я хотел еще раз поблагодарить вас двоих. Особенно тебя, Хлоя. Ты молодец.

— Была очень рада толком познакомиться с вами, лейтенант, — улыбнулась она.

— А, кстати, я еще хотел спросить. С тем пареньком, Лукасом, все будет в порядке?

Хлоя и Коннор переглянулись, и у последнего при этом был до странности самодовольный вид.

— Мы о нем позаботимся, лейтенант Андерсон. Но спасибо, что спросили, — Хлоя подмигнула Хэнку, а затем они с Коннором сели в прибывшее такси и уехали.

*

Естественно, одной только ночью дело не ограничилось — лейтенанту Андерсону пришлось торчать в участке почти весь следующий день.

После просмотра воспоминаний Лукаса разговаривать с миссис Хофмайер стало куда проще, хотя она все равно до последнего пыталась разыгрывать святую невинность. Видимо, тот короткий эпизод в котором она угрожала оружием офицеру полиции сказочным образом стерся из ее памяти.

В целом, изначальная версия с жестоким владельцем и андроидом-девиантом оказалась верной, только вот тем самым владельцем оказался не Питер, а сама миссис Хофмайер. Запись воспоминаний, пришедшая в ответ на официальный запрос из Иерихона, была подшита к делу в качестве главной улики и добавила подробностей к официальной версии следствия. Хэнк очень жалел, что андроидов пока не признали равными с людьми, иначе обвинение могло бы пополниться как минимум статьей о сексуальных домогательствах. Впрочем, покушения на убийство мистера Хофмайера было вполне достаточно, чтобы упрятать сучку в тюрьму всерьез и надолго.

Домой Хэнк добрался уже ближе к вечеру. Он едва переставлял ноги, от недосыпа болело все тело, но Хэнк все же заставил себя выгулять Сумо и принять душ, где чуть не заснул стоя.

В конце концов Хэнк доплелся до дивана, включил спортивный канал — и тут же отрубился.

Его разбудил настойчивый звонок в дверь.

— Блядь, проходной двор, — проворчал Хэнк, растер лицо и, кряхтя, пошел открывать.

На пороге снова стоял Коннор, на сей раз с небольшой сумкой в руках.

— Лейтенант! — бодро поприветствовал он и, не дожидаясь приглашения, прошел мимо оторопевшего Хэнка в дом. — Простите, что без предупреждения, но я не мог ждать.

— Коннор? — Хэнк осоловело моргнул и огляделся. — Ты вчера что-то забыл?

— Не совсем так, лейтенант.

— Тогда что ты здесь делаешь? Не пойми меня неправильно, я всегда тебе рад, но мы не виделись три недели, а потом…

— Помните, как вы сказали, чтобы я «был с теми, кто мне нравится»?

Хэнк осторожно кивнул. Что-то такое он действительно припоминал, хотя после почти двух суток бодрствования не мог сказать наверняка.

— Я хочу остаться с вами, лейтенант. Если вы не против.

Хэнк медленно моргнул, а Коннор тем временем продолжал:

— Я все равно буду помогать Маркусу, так что мне регулярно придется ездить в Иерихон. Но я очень скучал по вам, а вы сами вчера сказали, чтобы я делал то, что хочу… Ну, и вот. Я бы очень хотел жить с вами. И, может, иногда помогать в расследованиях. Мне нравилось работать в Полицейском департаменте Детройта, надеюсь, я однажды смогу туда вернуться. Вы ведь не против, что я нагрянул вот так, без вашего разрешения? Просто ближе вас у меня никого нет, и… Лейтенант? Что с вами? Хэнк!

Хэнк покачнулся и, наверное, позорно осел бы на пол, если б Коннор не подскочил и не придержал его.

— Господи, Коннор, — выдохнул он, притягивая андроида к себе и обнимая до хруста. — Ты меня в могилу сведешь.

— Я всеми силами постараюсь этого избежать, — хмыкнул тот, обвивая шею Хэнка руками.

— А как же Хлоя?

— А что Хлоя?

— Ну, я думал, что вы…

Коннор повернул голову и улыбнулся Хэнку в шею, отчего тому стало немножечко щекотно.

— Мы с Хлоей не вместе, если вы об этом. Ха! Я так и знал, что вы вчера ревновали! Ваш пульс учащался, когда…

— Я бы на твоем месте очень хорошо подумал, прежде чем закончить это предложение.

— Но если вы скучаете по Хлое, у меня для вас хорошая новость: она сегодня отправила волонтерское резюме капитану Фаулеру. Так что есть шанс, что вы будете видеть ее очень часто.

— Храни нас бог.

Какое-то время они просто стояли так в прихожей, заключив друг друга в объятия. Затем Хэнк чуть отстранился и посмотрел Коннору в глаза.

— Послушай… Я знаю, что сейчас напрочь испорчу момент, но… я чертовски хочу спать.

Коннор откинул голову назад, рассмеялся — и Хэнк поплыл. Он раньше никогда не слышал, как Коннор смеется, это попросту не входило в его программу. А значит это был не передовой прототип «Киберлайф» RK800.

Это, черт возьми, был настоящий Коннор.

Хэнк мягко положил руку ему на затылок и медленно притянул к себе, давая возможность отстраниться. Но Коннор сам рванулся навстречу.

Их губы встретились на полпути. Поцелуй был неумелый, совершенно невинный — но прекрасный.

Когда минуту спустя они отстранились, Коннор провел ладонями по груди Хэнка и тихо вздохнул.

— Вы на ногах не держитесь. Проводить вас до спальни?

— Я уже большой мальчик, — фыркнул Хэнк. — Сам как-нибудь доберусь.

Он проковылял к дивану и улегся, подложив под голову подушки. Почему-то идти в спальню совершенно не хотелось. Хотелось лежать в гостиной, слушать тихое бурчание телевизора и то, как Коннор в углу здоровается с повизгивающим от радости Сумо.

Хэнк то проваливался в сон, то выныривал обратно.

Он слышал, как кто-то чем-то шуршит на полках, гремит посудой на кухне и топает из спальни в ванную и обратно.

Затем диван вдруг прогнулся и Хэнк, в очередной раз вернувшись из полудремы в реальность, увидел, как Коннор перелезает через него и пытается втиснуться между Хэнком и спинкой дивана.

— Коннор, — Хэнк расплылся в улыбке. — Ты вернулся.

Коннор тихо рассмеялся и наконец улегся, умостив голову ему на грудь.

— Спите, лейтенант. Я буду здесь, когда вы проснетесь.


End file.
